


An Omega of No Importance

by villainovae



Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [5]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, DickDami Week 2021, M/M, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainovae/pseuds/villainovae
Summary: “Shut up, Jason!” Stephanie groaned. “Come on— Damian, don’t you want to be married?”He didn’t take his eyes off his work. “Not soon. A long engagement is indicative of a bride’s chastity and a groom’s investment. Five years or more would be optimal, although I’m sure Father’s plans for my betrothal, whatever they are, will be what’s right.”“So you do,” She teased.“Shut up about marriage. Dick’s coming home from his Grand Tour soon,” Jason said, excitedly.Stephanie squealed. “Damian hasn’t met him yet, has he? Oh, you’ll love him! He’s wonderful,” She said.“You just think he’s handsome,” Jason accused.DickDami Week Day 6 - Victorian AUDickDami Week Day 7 - A/B/O
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Villa's fills for DickDami Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199042
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has nothing to do with Wilde's play "A Woman of No Importance" other than being set in the Victorian Era and the title being an A/B/O pun of it XD
> 
> This chapter is the fill for DickDami Week Day 6's prompt 'Victorian AU', and the next chapter will be for the Day 7 prompt 'A/B/O' 
> 
> This chapter is relatively innocent and I don't think it merits any specific TWs, but this fic as a whole is about a relationship between two adopted siblings, one of which is underage (fifteen), and presents attitudes to these concepts befitting a western setting circa -1890s, which is to say, everyone is completely fine with them. 
> 
> If you're interested in some funky Victorian morals, read on! Lol

“I can’t wait to get married.”

“Ew. Why would you want to be married, Steph? Your future husband is probably gonna be some wrinkly old man who’s gonna make you do all the housework.”

Stephanie paused in her embroidery to stick her tongue out at Jason. “If he’s rich then we’d have servants, idiot.”

“Then what’s the difference?” Jason asked. His embroidery was messy, the leaves in his flowers looking a bit wilted, but he was trying. Stephanie’s, as well, was subpar— she was going far too fast. Damian’s, meanwhile, was perfect. He continued to work on his little bouquet of flowers, not even looking up.

“I would be the Omega of the house! I would entertain, throw the most amazing parties,” Stephanie explained, wistfully. 

“Unless your husband chains you to the bed,” Jason replied, frowning as he tried to thread his needle to little avail.

“Shut up, Jason!” Stephanie groaned. “Come on— Damian, don’t you want to be married?”

He didn’t take his eyes off his work. “Not soon. A long engagement is indicative of a bride’s chastity and a groom’s investment. Five years or more would be optimal, although I’m sure Father’s plans for my betrothal, whatever they are, will be what’s right.”

“So you  _ do _ ,” She teased.

“Shut up about marriage. Dick’s coming home from his Grand Tour soon,” Jason said, excitedly.

Stephanie squealed. “Damian hasn’t met him yet, has he? Oh, you’ll love him! He’s  _ wonderful _ ,” She said.

“You just think he’s handsome,” Jason accused.

She screwed her nose up. “No, I don’t! That’s gross, he’s our brother!”

“Not by blood,” Jason said. “And besides, royalty marry their relatives all the time. Right, Damian?”

“Yes, to keep the bloodline pure. Usually cousins and not siblings— but if you are not related I don’t see why there would be a problem,” Damian answered. “ _ Tt _ . He’s been on his ‘Grand Tour’ for an awfully long time.”

Stephanie tossed her embroidery hoop to the side and laid down on the couch. “He probably was having so much fun! Imagine.”

“I would love to visit Europe,” Jason confessed. “London and Paris and Prague...”

“Then marry a diplomat!” Stephanie said, only to be swatted at by Jason. “Ouch!”

Damian sniffed. “They differ little from Gotham. Cold and rainy, same style of architecture, and so on.”

Stephanie groaned, lounging rather improperly on the chaise. “But at least you got to go there!”

“My grandfather wished for me to be a properly cultured Omega, so that I would raise educated and clever children,” Damian explained. “It is a custom among the higher classes in many parts of the east... strange it doesn’t exist here in America.”

“Children,” Jason grumbled. “That’s why I don’t want to get married. I don’t want to spend every moment of my prime pushing out snot-nosed little imps.”

Damian huffed. “You have nothing to worry about, Jason. You’ll become an old maid before you know it.” Jason’s demeanor and appearance were a painful reminder of his poor breeding. He had a handsome face, and was quite fit, but his shoulders were far too broad and he was of such stature that he towered over even some Alphas.

“Hey!” He snapped.

Stephanie giggled. “It’s alright, I’m sure Tim will let you live in his house when he gets married.”

Jason crossed his arms. “No thanks. I’d rather stay here and keep Alfred company.”

Damian glanced up at the ornate grandfather clock in the far corner of the parlor. “What time will Richard be arriving? Half-past four?”

Stephanie let out some rather unladylike words. “Shit, I need to get ready!”

“I don’t think you need to dress up or anything. It’s just Dick,” Jason commented.

“I need to look presentable, at least! Ugh, where are my gloves?” Her embroidery was abandoned on the couch as she practically ran out of the room.

Damian eyed Jason. “We should both put on some warmer clothing. It’s a bit chilly outside.”

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


It was, indeed, somewhat chilly out, and Damian was thankful for his heavy cape and wool stockings. He was still much unused to the weather here in Gotham’s outskirts. He shivered, slightly.

The entire family was outside, waiting for Richard’s arrival. Save Father, of course, who had taken the carriage to pick him up from where his ship had arrived in Gotham Harbor. Damian hung close to Talia, looking resplendent as always in emerald velvet and a fox-fur muff. She was talking with Alfred about something that Damian didn’t bother to listen to. Stephanie and Timothy, the only Alpha present, were chattering away as well. Jason had taken the opportunity of being in the well-maintained garden to sit on the nearest bench and engross himself in a book. He must have been cold— his gloves were rather thin— but he didn’t seem to mind, eyes glued to the pages. 

Soon enough, the sound of horseshoes could be heard from just around the corner of the manor. A few whinnies, too, paired with distant voices. The family carriage pulled into the cobbled road.

The man they were waiting to receive was already half-out of the carriage, door open and one foot on the step.

...Stephanie wasn’t wrong, Richard was certainly rather handsome. He was a paradigm of Alpha beauty, with a strong but lean body and a defined face split by an infectious grin. He was clean-shaven, like Father, and although Damian’s grandfather would’ve commented that an Alpha who couldn’t grow peach fuzz was not worth their knot, he was not nearly so vulgar and could appreciate it. Yes, appreciate. Nothing more. 

Richard jumped down from the carriage and immediately went to embrace Alfred, who did not hug back so enthusiastically but had a rare smile on his face. After he was done, Timothy approached for a handshake, but was also enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

“I missed you so much, Timmy! How has it been, being the Alpha of the house?” Damian thought he had a nice voice, clear and strong. A bit too loud for his tastes, however.

Timothy coughed. “Bruce exists, you know. But it’s been… I’ve missed you, too.”

Richard ruffled his hair. “You’ve grown so much! And don’t get me started on you two-- get over here!”

A giggling Stephanie ran to him as she was swept up into his arms and twirled around. Then, he pressed kisses to Jason’s cheeks-- which was a bit comical in that the Omega was a few inches taller than them.

“And Talia-- gorgeous as always,” Richard commented with a wink, raising Talia’s offered hand to kiss. 

Talia hummed. “You have not changed a bit, Richard.”

He grinned. “I try. And this must be Damian…”

Damian bowed his head, looking up at him through his eyelashes. This was the telling moment. If the Alpha accepted him into the pack, he would scent him. If he did not… well, technically nothing, because Bruce was head Alpha, but he would be shamed for it for the rest of his life.

“A pleasure, Mister Grayson.” He said, making sure to enunciate clearly. He had a tendency to let his accent color his words, and worked to properly speak the Queen’s English, even if much of his family spoke in the American way.

“The pleasure is all mine, certainly! What a lovely little Omega you are,” Richard said. Damian felt himself blushing. He held his arm out, and Richard took it, not kissing the back like he had Talia’s but taking it and rubbing the lesser scent glands on Damian’s wrist with the primary ones on his own neck. The bond was accepted. “And please-- call me Dick.”

He knew that it was just a nickname, and perhaps it was because he was not raised in the English world, but he simply could not say it knowing the other meaning of the word.

“I… is Richard alright?”

The man laughed. “Sure, why not. You are  _ adorable _ .”

Richard had yet to let go of Damian’s hand, and it was starting to annoy him, but he would not let it show because he was a proper Omega.

“I believe Pennyworth has prepared dinner,” Damian commented, attempting to get Richard to stop holding him and looking into his eyes.

The man smiled even harder. “Here, I’ll walk you. May I have your arm?”

Damian consented, allowing himself to be walked indoors by Richard. His father, long since having left the carriage, sent him an approving look. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is technically for Day 7 of DickDami week (prompt: A/B/O). This week has been an awful lot of fun for me, I hope y'all have enjoyed!
> 
> TWs: An adult character has sex with an underage character + the inherent fuckiness of A/B/O instincts (in short, dub-con)
> 
> ( and make sure to read the epilogue, which is the next chapter ;) )

Damian had a secret. 

He had promised his grandfather that he would give it up once he had his first heat, but that was three years ago, and he’d since been sent to Gotham. It wasn’t that Ra’s was against it, not at all, he thought Omegas should be exercised just as Alphas. But he was very much aware of the attitudes surrounding the subject in America. That it would be unfitting for an Omega of his class. It wasn’t  _ proper _ , not befitting of an Omega, to participate in what was, by all means, an Alpha’s sport. 

In all other areas of his life, Damian deferred to an Alpha. He let himself be escorted, be lead. But this… this was his reprieve.

He could always ask Father, who was decidedly progressive in most areas of his life. Adopting street urchins and the like. But, to speak honestly? Damian was scared of what he might say. His position in the pack was fragile, at best. To break that…

But an Al Ghul was not easily broken, so Damian slipped into his riding boots.

He would have to find a way to covertly purchase another pair, they were getting to be much too small. But for now, they’d have to do. 

It wasn’t much difficulty to sneak out. Father and Timothy were away at the office, Mother was at the neighbor’s house all day for a baby shower. Pennyworth… he believed the man had surely noticed him a few times, but it seemed he had said nothing. Jason and Stephanie were quite thoroughly useless and didn’t seem to notice when he snuck away from them, whether it was to the library or to his secret hobby. Currently, they were adjourned to Stephanie’s bedroom, as he could see in the hallway from a cracked-open door. They were twittering like songbirds over something, and Jason looked to be doing Stephanie’s hair. 

He made his way to the kitchen to grab a few things for his satchel. Mostly, he found the American idea of a breakfast to be quite thoroughly displeasing, not at all the sort of items an active person could sustain themselves on, but even with great shame he wrapped a Chelsea bun in cheesecloth to take with him. It seemed that he was addicted to them, or perhaps just the ones Pennyworth made. Otherwise, he included pieces of fruit, a few slices of bread, a container of jam that he would put right back before anyone noticed it missing.

The stable boy would have most likely taken his leave by now but Damian had an agreement with him, anyway. He took extra time in silently walking the halls to the back entrance, keeping an eye out for a certain new arrival. There was no sign of Richard, so Damian assumed the Alpha must have gone into the city with Father and Timothy. He had heard something last night at dinner about Richard helping out with Father’s European holdings while he was away, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to say he was involved in the business. 

Dinner… had been an affair. Richard had pulled Damian’s chair out for him and insisted he sit by him, and of course Damian was not going to refuse such a polite gesture, so he said his thanks and sat down. He spent the entire time sneaking glances at the Alpha, even though he would not admit it. Richard had lovely, sky-blue eyes, and he smelled of cinnamon and myrrh. It reminded him of what had been his home for many years, traveling with his grandfather. The incense burning in the temples they visited… Something foreign and exotic but deeply familiar all the same.

The smell of horses, meanwhile, was something that most would find unpleasant. Not to Damian, not when this was his only reprieve from the inane mindlessness of being stuck in a house all day. In the shed next to the barn he picked up his favorite saddle and saddle-blanket, reigns, halter, etcetera. A bit was unnecessary, he had practically trained this horse himself and that was the way he had learned. He had also learned riding bareback (Grandfather thrust the hardest aspects of the sport at him first, perhaps in order to dissuade him), but that was much more comfortable in the open plains of the subalpine Himalayas and not what was practically Gotham’s suburbs, despite the property’s acreage. 

“There you are, girl,” He said, smiling. His preferred mare, a strawberry roan, whinnied at him, flicking her ears. She was a lovely animal, strong and good-tempered. It was unclear why she was in the stables at all, she was not one of the animals used to pull the carriage. There were others that Father and Timothy took out to hunt fowl. Damian had worried that she wasn’t getting enough exercise, even if her pasture was vast. She had a nameplate, like all the others, bolted above her stall door. 

He checked the fastenings on the equipment, making sure it was correct.

“Zitka, hm? What an odd name,” He murmured after he was finished, passing a carrot he had snuck from the kitchen to the animal in a cupped hand. He chuckled as her wet tongue lapped at his fingers. “Pretty, though.”

“Thank you, I picked it myself.”

Damian jumped, the saddle still in his hands albeit very, very loosely. Behind him was Richard Grayson, dressed the same as him in riding clothes… although his boots were black instead of brown, his trousers much more appropriate, and his jacket not made of tweed.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” He lied. This was bad. He had worked so hard not to get caught, but he had made the careless mistake of not checking Richard’s whereabouts. Perhaps this was divine punishment. 

Richard snorted, crossing his arms. “Please. You’ve got a saddle in your arms.”

He tensed, waiting to see what the Alpha would do to him.

“It’s alright, I don’t care,” He said, a small smile on his face and authenticity in his eyes. The undertones of his scent that Damian could now smell due to the establishment of their pack-bond were calm, undisturbed. By all means, he didn’t seem to be lying. 

Richard approached Zitka, scratching her neck. She gave him a pleased whinny in return.

“I was raised in the circus, you know. One of the elephants we had, her name was Zitka,” Richard said, eyes focused on the horse. “When I left, she was only a filly. She’s tall for a thoroughbred, isn’t she?”

Damian nodded without thinking. “Seventeen-and-a-half hands, yes. I--” His words choked in his throat. “I should go. I won’t touch her again, I promise.”

Richard cocked his head. “Why?”

“She’s yours,” He replied. An Alpha’s property was an Alpha’s property, that was life’s number-one rule.

Richard laughed. “You’re free to ride her, Damian. Any time you want. Here, why don’t we both get on?”

Damian coughed. “What?”

  
Richard scratched the nape of his neck, where his hair was close-shorn. “She’s a big girl, and you’re quite small-- no offense-- I think she’ll be able to carry us both. Worst case scenario, we’re bucked off, but I’ve been through worse.”

“No, I meant-- it’s okay?”

Richard smiled. “Of course. Let me help you with the saddle. You should sit in the back, so the weight is even.”

He worried his lip in his teeth but Richard was already putting the equipment onto Zitka. Before he knew it, the man was already done and they were in the pasture, and he was taking Richard’s hand to be lifted onto the horse.

The saddle was large but wasn’t quite meant for two people, and the position forced him into Richard’s back, but it wasn’t  _ bad _ . It was quite comfortable, actually, with his hands wrapped around Richard’s torso. He could feel the corded muscle of the Alpha’s back pressed against him, and his comforting scent filled his nose. Zitka didn’t seem to fuss, which was the important part. 

“Where do you like to ride, Damian?” Richard said, throwing a glance behind him, the reigns firmly in his hands.

He blushed, the intimacy of their position getting to him. “There’s a clearing in the woods, by a large ash tree… I like to sit there and sketch the songbirds.”

Richard grinned. “I know exactly which one you’re talking about. It’s my favorite, too.” He squeezed Zitka’s flank with his ankles. “C’mon, girl,  _ huyup _ !”

Zitka immediately  _ flew _ , the one bad habit that Damian hadn’t quite been able to train her out of. They rushed past the open gate, Damian squeezing Richard with his arms to hold on, not wanting to tighten his legs and make the horse uncomfortable. The Alpha laughed, his hair whipped by the wind.

Damian felt his tension loosen. He let himself enjoy the ride-- the ground was a blur beneath him, and the rock of Zitka’s back was harsh, but Richard’s scent and presence were comforting. He knew, subconsciously, that the Alpha was perfectly capable of keeping him safe. He trusted Zitka, he trusted Richard. It felt like home, more than anything had in three years.

They reached the clearing eventually, and in fact it was the same one that he had been speaking of. The forest in this section of the property was old-growth, somehow having escaped Gotham’s mad scramble for fuel-- probably had something to do with the Wayne family name. It was gorgeous, anyway. Not quite the same as the forests of the old world, but with the same sense of wildness.

They hopped off, Damian taking Richard’s hand to get down even though he did not need it, but it was the proper thing to do. Zitka was left to graze. Damian knew from experience that she would not wander too far. 

“I packed breakfast,” Damian said, sitting with Richard in the sunny clearing, by the outstretched roots of an ash that would take three of him to go the whole way around. “It’s not much, but we could share,” He added, shyly.

“You’re so sweet, darling,” Richard said, affection obvious in his voice. “Of course, I’d be happy to share with you.”

They ate together, snacking on pieces of fruit and bread. Richard took great pleasure in watching him lick the cinnamon of his Chelsea bun off his fingers. That was quite embarrassing, but otherwise the experience was pleasurable. 

“You’re an artist, then?” Richard said, nodding to the sketchbook still sitting in his opened satchel.

Damian blushed. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I draw when I have the time.”

  
“Your mother showed me your embroidery. She seemed quite proud of it-- as she should be,” Richard said. “You’re such a talented Omega. May I see?”

He flushed harder, if that was even possible, from the praise. He must have looked a mess.

“I-- Um, yes. Here.” He handed the leatherbound book to him.

Richard paged through it, making various sounds of approval. His eyes landed on a picture of a screech owl, caught in flight.

“This is really fantastic, Damian,” He said, sounding so genuine that Damian had no choice but to believe him, even if he thought otherwise. “I’m serious. I wouldn’t be surprised if I saw this in a London museum, with a plaque that said it was by one of those Renaissance artists. You’re a real prodigy, little one.”

  
Against his will, Damian felt his heart swell with the new term of endearment.

“Really? You think so?”

“Absolutely, darling. Come, let’s put this back so I don’t dirty it. We’ll finish our breakfast and you can show me more later, hm?”

“Yes, yes, alright,” Damian agreed, swallowing. “I’m… somewhat of a painter, as well. When we get back to the manor, perhaps you’d like it to see…?”

Richard grinned. “That sounds  _ wonderful _ , Damian. Here, have an orange.” He split a segment of mandarin and pressed it between Damian’s lips. He took it, timidly. “Your future husband will be so lucky.”

Damian’s face immediately fell.

“What’s wrong?” Richard questioned.

Damian brought his knees to his chest. “It’s nothing.”

“You can tell me, Damian. It’s alright. I promise I won’t tell anyone else. You can trust me,” Richard implored, putting a hand on his arm.

Damian sighed. “It’s just… I know that Father will do what’s best for me, but, well… I thought I’d be betrothed by now. My Grandfather said that a match would have been made for me as soon as I arrived in Gotham, but it’s been several years now and that hasn’t been the case. I’m a bit worried that it’s  _ never  _ going to happen.” He was keenly aware of how pathetic he sounded.

“Oh, darling, don’t you worry. It’s  _ good _ you haven’t been betrothed yet.”

Damian frowned. “Why?”

“Because I can do  _ this _ .”

Richard’s lips were on his before he knew it, his scent surging up and practically enveloping him. Damian had never kissed before, his inexperience and sense of dumb shock led him to sit still and take it. It was probably a bit like kissing a wet fish, honestly.

Richard’s mouth pulled away from him. His larger body was caging him in, not in an aggressive way but in the protective way of a pack Alpha. 

“Is this alright?” The man asked.

He nodded, awestruck.

Richard dove back in. He barely noticed him unbuttoning his trousers, he was too busy on the kiss itself. It was no longer chaste, Richard slipped his tongue past his lips and Damian let it happen, granting the Alpha the submission he was due. At some point, Richard pulled back to scrape his teeth along the scent glands at Damian’s neck. 

“God, you’re a beauty,” Richard whispered. The Omega shivered in response. “I can’t believe you haven’t been snatched up already.” His voice was practically a growl.

Damian whined, feeling…  _ something  _ build inside of him. It was a bit like a heat, but not nearly as intense. Just the smell of arousal, a warmth in his gut, and the feeling of slick dripping into his trousers.

Well, more like the ground, as Richard had already taken his pants down to the knee. The Alpha pulled his boots off, as well, and took his trousers the rest of the way off. Damian’s back hit the ground, and he didn’t even care that it was dirty. The grass would stain his clothes, but he didn’t care. What he wanted was an Alpha-- he begged accordingly.

“Dear God, Damian, how am I supposed to resist?” Richard dug his fingers into the boy’s thighs, staring at his untouched slit.

Damian panted. “Then  _ don’t _ .”

And Richard took what he wanted, like a good Alpha.

It passed in a blur from there. Damian’s virginity, that which he had prized for so long, gone in an instant. Not that he was regretful. It felt damn  _ good _ .

He had an Alpha’s cock inside of him, pumping in and out at a relentless pace. He was dripping so much slick that Richard was completely unimpeded, just sliding smoothly in and out, feeding the instinctual fire inside the Omega. Twice did Damian feel the tremors and white-hot pleasure of an orgasm, once only familiar to him from his heats. His pleasure was aided by Richard’s other ministrations: his strong hands, holding him down in the grass. His teeth, a comforting weight over his scent glands. The gentle kisses he pressed at Damian’s jaw. And, of course, the heady stench of his arousal. A perfect blend of the spices of his normal scent and heavy Alpha musk.

Eventually, Damian felt something swell inside of him that must have been his lover’s knot. His eyes rolled back into his skull, affixed there by pleasure. He had never had anything other than his fingers inside of him, but it was every Alpha’s desire to be knotted, and he was no different.

Richard came with a snarl, pumping his seed into him and snapping his hips forward in a few last thrusts before his knot was too inflated to budge. The sensation sent Damian into a third orgasm, moaning like an animal and clenching down on the cock inside of him.

They sat there, panting, like animals in the dirt and grass, until they were untied. Richard eased out of his still-sensitive passage, murmuring words of comfort. 

Richard smiled at him, the same as every time that he had done before.

“This’ll be our little secret, hm?”


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo epilogue!!
> 
> (go to end notes for TWs, please)

It was their little secret for the next two weeks. Every day they rode out into the woods, breakfast in a basket that Pennyworth had started packing them. Father did not say anything to Damian directly but he did overhear him saying to Mother that it was “good they’re bonding”. With shame, Damian mentally noted that Father was not aware of the full extent of their bonding.

It was hard to feel remorseful, however. The two weeks felt like a honeymoon, like everything he’d ever dreamed of. Richard was kind and complimented him and fucked him, and he wasn’t quite Damian’s Alpha-- he had no claim over him, not without a mating bite-- but he was just as good. 

Other than their mornings, Richard and Damian saw each other when they could, careful not to appear  _ too  _ close. Stephanie and Jason were clueless as always, just happy to have their ‘Dick’ back. Damian listened to them fawn over him with some degree of smugness.

All was well… Until, two weeks after their first woodland tryst, he woke up with the urge to vomit into his chamberpot.

He wasn’t  _ dumb _ . He knew what it meant. But he went the morning without telling anyone until Richard brought him to their special spot and offered him a pear.

“Damian! Are you alright? Oh, dear, we should get you to Alfred.”

Damian wiped his mouth. “I’ve just been a little sick today, okay? And that pear smells  _ disgusting _ .”

Richard cocked his head. “But you love pears?”

  
Damian swallowed, throat dry. “I do.”

Again, he wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of the consequences of this, had been from the start. He was perfectly familiar with his own biology. An Omega had a lower chance of it outside of heat, sure, but after two weeks of fucking? 

“Richard…” He started. “I’m pregnant.”

  
  
  
  
  


The walk of shame to Father’s study was possibly the single most embarrassing endeavor he’d ever had to endure in his entire life. No one was there to see him and Richard, but still. Something about the  _ clack  _ of every step on the hardwood floor, echoing in the long hallway. Richard’s obviously distressed scent, although he was doing well to hide it. 

He let Richard open the door, keeping his head held low in submission (or maybe just refusing to look his father in the eye).

“Bruce? Damian and I have something we need to tell you.”

“Yes? Come in, come in,” Father was obviously concerned, his coffee-and-vanilla scent souring with worry. 

Damian shuffled in after Richard, closing the door behind him and sending his father an embarrassed glance.

Bruce Wayne was at his desk, putting aside a stack of papers. He stood to greet them. 

“What’s wrong?”

Damian swallowed. It felt so quiet in the room, despite the pop and crackle of the pine logs in the fireplace. 

“I’m… I’m pregnant.” His voice came out rough and broken.

Father took a deep breath. He steadied a hand on his mahogany desk.

“By whom?”

“Me,” Richard murmured, eyes cast to the floor.

Bruce Wayne heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank God, I thought it was going to be the stable boy! Oh, excellent news, positively brilliant. I can throw these away now.” He tossed the stack of papers, which Damian could now see were letters, into the fireplace.

“You-- You’re not angry?” Damian choked out.

Bruce snorted. “Absolutely not. Do you know how hard it’s been trying to get you engaged? Every time they ask for a ridiculous dowry, and if they don’t it’s some cheating bastard like Luthor or Sionis. Dick is the opposite of an enemy, he’s  _ pack _ . This is perfect, I’ll let your mother know she should start planning the wedding.”

Richard coughed. “We’re getting married?”

“Surely you didn’t intend to knot him and then run away when it finally caught?” Father asked rhetorically. Damian blushed at the vulgar choice of words coming out of his father’s mouth.

“No, no, of course not,” Richard assured, which pleased a self-conscious part of Damian. “Just… it’ll look bad, won’t it? To marry him so young?”

Bruce hummed. “We’ll say you’ve been engaged since Damian was a child, and there was no need to publicize it because it was in the family. He’ll be turning sixteen in what? A few days? That’s a perfectly normal time to get married.”

Damian sniffed. He hadn’t even realized he was starting to cry. “...Thank you, Father.”

Richard noticed his distress and rubbed their wrists together, scent-marking him gently.

Father crossed his arms over his chest. “I hope you intend to get a job at some point, Dick. You’re going to be the man of the household, now.”

Richard blushed, bowing his head in deference to the pack Alpha. “Yes, sir.”

  
“...I’m glad you’re not a _dandy_ , though. Sending you off to that boarding school was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. Another Alpha? Really? Well, at least you couldn’t get him pregnant--”

“--I think Damian and I should take our leave now, Father. The baby shouldn’t be stressed,” Richard cut in, shooing Damian out the door and quickly following him. 

Damian looked at him in wonder, once they were in the hallway.

“We’re to be  _ married _ ,” He said, quiet excitement in his voice.

Richard grinned. “You’ll make a fine wife.”

“And you’ll make an even finer husband,” Damian said. Suddenly, it dawned on him. “Stephanie is going to be so jealous.” He cackled maliciously, like a witch in a stage-play.

“What?”

He nuzzled into his soon-to-be husband’s chest, warm and safe and smelling of  _ home _ . 

...What was his grandfather going to say?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion of pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will get its rating and additional tags whenever I get day 7's fill out, which will hopefully be tomorrow. This fic is going to be just two chapters, possibly three if I find I cannot restrain myself, and at least one of them will have smut XD


End file.
